


[PODFIC] Jugged Jabberwocky

by Thimblerig



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recipes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: "First snatch your jabberwocky..."





	[PODFIC] Jugged Jabberwocky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jugged Jabberwocky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448791) by [Thimblerig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig). 



_** click[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dir3yAFrkgNAlBS1BWGNHVVCZvUBwbBd/view?usp=drivesdk) for mobile streaming or download **_

**Author's Note:**

>  **Sound Effects:**  
>  Intro/Outro  
> https://freesound.org/people/Setuniman/sounds/395065/  
> “On stage 1P11” by Setuniman @ freesound.org - Creative Commons: Attribution-NonCommercial 3.0 Unported (CC BY-NC 3.0)
> 
> Boiling  
> https://freesound.org/people/Taira%20Komori/sounds/212611/  
> “Boiling_covering” by Taira Komori @ freesound.org - Creative Commons: Attribution-NonCommercial 3.0 Unported (CC BY-NC 3.0)
> 
> Crowd Screaming  
> https://freesound.org/people/nikitralala/sounds/239923/  
> “zombifest” by nikitralala @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain
> 
> Cutting/General Preparation  
> https://freesound.org/people/slickrickowski/sounds/165355/  
> “cutting” by slickrowski @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain
> 
> Cutting Onion/Squelch Thud  
> https://freesound.org/people/Taira%20Komori/sounds/211699/  
> “Cutting_onion2” by Taira Komori @ freesound.org - Creative Commons: Attribution-NonCommercial 3.0 Unported (CC BY-NC 3.0)
> 
> Flaming Eyes  
> https://freesound.org/people/kingsrow/sounds/181579/  
> “PouringGasonaFire” by kingsrow @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain 
> 
> Glug  
> https://freesound.org/people/owyheesound/sounds/72686/  
> “chocolate_fountain_drain” by owyheesound @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain 
> 
> Monster Chewing  
> https://freesound.org/people/thegoose09/sounds/125387/  
> “Monster Chewing” by thegoose09 @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain
> 
> Monster Screech  
> https://freesound.org/people/thegoose09/sounds/125388/  
> “Monster Screech” by thegoose09 @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain
> 
> Pop 1  
> https://freesound.org/people/deraj/sounds/202230/  
> “Pop sound” by deraj @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain
> 
> Pop 2  
> https://freesound.org/people/HerbertBoland/sounds/33369/  
> “MouthPop” by HerbertBoland @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported (CC BY 3.0)
> 
> Scream  
> https://freesound.org/people/TheSubber13/sounds/239900/  
> “Scream 1” by TheSubber13 @ freesound.org - Creative Commons: Attribution-NonCommercial 3.0 Unported (CC BY-NC 3.0)
> 
> Sword Clash Ting  
> https://freesound.org/people/Christopherderp/sounds/342390/  
> “Sword Clash 3” by Christopherderp @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain 
> 
> Sword Fight With Monster  
> https://freesound.org/people/pickleparade/sounds/155122/  
> “Sword Fight With monster” by pickleparade @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain 
> 
> Sunny Day  
> https://freesound.org/people/swiftoid/sounds/182503/  
> “Birds Chirping 01 - Down small park lane” by swiftoid @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain 
> 
> Walking and Stumbling on Dirt  
> https://freesound.org/people/ABouch/sounds/174935/  
> “walking & stumbling on dirt” by ABouch @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain 
> 
> Wind and Leaves  
> https://freesound.org/people/juskiddink/sounds/78955/  
> “Aspen tree in strong wind” by juskiddink @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported (CC BY 3.0)
> 
>  **Apps Used:**  
>  (Out of technical interest)
> 
> Audio Evolution Mobile (recording and editing)  
> Music Editor (adding metadata)  
> Logopit (cover art)


End file.
